Escaping From Harms Way
by BloodRaven1996
Summary: This story is about hiccup considering about running away and escaping from the abuse, bulling and being the outcast of berk,He doesn't feel excepted by no one except toothless. But hiccup doesn't realize how much his father still cares about him. Please review and comment!
1. Chapter 1

Escaping from Harm's Way

Escaping from Harms Way

**I own nothing**

Chapter one

It was a cool fall morning on berk, everything seemed calm and relaxed for once, since you know the dragon raids and losing half of our sheep and other animals to stock up on food for the brutal winter, dragons burning down our houses and stuff. i am a total out cast here in berk I have no friends here, im always bullied and getting beaten up some times well at least my best friend who is a dragon and one of the rarest a night fury, who I have kept secret for the last few weeks from everyone, since no one believes in me that I Hiccup Haddock the third can take down a dragon.

I was grounded to by the way, because apparently I almost burned the entire village down... again, I mean it wasn't even my fault! I was working on a new weapon in the forge and forgot to put out the fire in the pit and well... it kinda burned a few houses and a sheep pen or two.

so yeah im grounded for almost two weeks, so far im one week and two days down the road, I only have five days left of my punishment, my dad was so angry when he found out about this, I always felt like he hated me for being this weak and not a dragon killer like he always wanted me to be. I felt so isolated from everyone, like i was an abomination.

But today was my lucky day, my dad went to a meeting this morning and won't be back untill tonight, so that means I can either go to the forge again or go to raven point and hang out and go flying with toothless tough choice right. If i go to the forge then I could get seen by my dad, If i go to see toothless and sneak my way through the village without being seen by anyone then it could be alright.

"To raven point then" i said to myself quietly

I grabbed my bag full of stuff and made my way through the back door of the house without being spotted by no one. i was calm and cleared my mind of what could happen later.

when I finally reached raven point I could hear toothless roaring out for me, I saw him with his big green eyes full of excitement and pride, I climbed down to the cove and was greeted with soberly wet licks to the face and drenching my shirt in slober.

" Aw easy toothless, this is my favorite shirt!" I squealed

He stopped licking and let me up.

"you wanna go for a ride toothless?" I said

He jumped in excitement and turned to his side to let me on to his back, I pulled my self on to his back putting myself on the saddle and strapping the gears and telling him to go.

For almost the entire day me and toothless were flying to hearts desire, I felt so free I wish I could feel like this all day everyday for the rest of my life just me and toothless be friends till the end, but then it was starting to get dark I had to get home fast!

" Toothless we have to go now!"

Toothless ears perked up at my command, then he turned back to berk, I was dreading on going back to berk.

After a few minutes we were back on berk and on raven point.

' I'll be back Toothless"I said with fear in my voice.

I started running like a mad man back to the village, "oh thor please don't let my dad be home yet please!" I thought to my self.

When I reached my house I was too late, I saw the smoke coming out of the house,which only ment one thing, my dad was home and I am in a world of trouble, I walked right through the door and looked to my horror and saw my dad standing over the fire-place. As soon as the door closed behind me my dad turned to me with anger in his eyes, he stomped towards me.

"Where were you!" he voice making me shake in my little fur boots.

"I was just out an..." I was cut of from his loud voice

" You are still grounded, that's another week added to that for leaving"

At this point I was being fed up from being cut off, I had to speak up.

"That's not fair dad!" "you never give me a chance to speak" I lashed back at him

"YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME HICCUP, THE ONLY THING YOU DO IS DESTROY THINGS AND MAKE EVERYTHING WORST FOR EVERYONE!"

I was shocked, I guess my dad really hate me after all, I was a mistake.

"Is that why you hate me then dad?" "Am I really that much of a disappointment to you!" I screamed out

My father looked at me shocked and appalled at what I just said to him, but he just looked away and shook his head.

" Go to your room" he said with a warning tone

"No"I said ' I'm tired of you pushing me around and locking me up every time I screw something up why don't yo..." I was cut off from a hard blow from the face, my dad just strucked me in the face all because i wouldn't shut up and listen to him. I thought I was just strucked by lightning to the face with a mixture of knives and rocks. Then I looked up and saw my fathers face, he looked driven with rage and looked at me as if he wanted to kill me right there.

My father grabbed me by my arm and made me face him.

"Never talk back to me" he scolded

I could only nodded and try to hold back my tears,my father started to drag me up stairs to my "prison" AKA my room with all of his arm strength he led me up to my room. Instead of throwing me into my room like last time, he gently scooted me in there without using any force.

I looked up at him again with sorrow in my eyes.

"try to get some sleep" he said, he closed the door behind me as I heard the click of the lock after he closed it.

before I could get into bed I heard my dad say something.

"What am I going to do with him?"


	2. Chapter 2

Escaping from Harm's Way

Chapter 2

Chapter two

The wind was howling and a storm pulled into the night as the rain pounded the roof and the trees shook. I was lying in my bed with my cheek still hurting from the nasty hit I got from my dad. It started to leave a small red mark on my left cheek bone.

I was able to get some sleep after the argument I had with my dad last night, I still couldn't believe he hit me like that, I thought he cared about me but I guess I was wrong. I was always going to be his mistake. I was never going to be the tough strong viking he wanted me to be, I could never become a brave chief of this village and all because I can't kill dragons. And the only person who seemed to care about me was my mother, but she's been dead for the last ten years, she was killed in a dragon raid when I was three.

Ever since she died, my dad has ignored me and avoiding me because im a constant reminder of her, I look nothing like my dad at all.

I tossed on the other side of my bed and sighed.

_What am I going to do now?, I thought to my self._

I then shut my eyes and tried to get some sleep and will try to think off a plan to escape from my "prison"

The next morning came, as the sun came through my window,I looked up and climbed out of bed and looked through my window to see some of the villagers working and doing there usual things.

"Man I do anything to get outside right now" I said to my self calmly.

Then I heard the lock of my door being unlocked, My door slowly opened

My dad step into the room, He looked like he haven't slept all night, what is he going to do to me?

"Did you sleep well?' he asked me.

"Not really" I said not looking at him and only at the floor. "you?"

"Not so well either" he said back.

He calmly started running his hand on my cheek and cupping my chin making me look up at him.

" I'm so sorry for hurting you last night" he said with sadness in his voice.

"why?" I asked him trying not to cry in front of him." Why did you hit me?" I pulled away from him.

"I was just angry hiccup!" his voice made the ground shake. "I was worried that you were kidnapped or worse killed by a dragon!"

" You don't need to baby me all the time!" I cried out. "I'm 13 I don't need to be locked up all the time!"

"But when there is a dragon raid then you need to stay inside!" he yelled back.

'"BUT IT DOESN'T ME YOU HAVE TO HIT ME AND LOCK ME UP LIKE PRISONER!" I yelled on the top my lungs.

My dad looked at me with pain in his eyes.

" I already lost you're mother and I'm not losing you Hiccup, I'm sorry Hiccup but you're still grounded"

"you can't do that!" I lashed out.

He got angry and yelled."I CAN BECAUSE YOUR LIVING IN MY HOUSE AND MY RULES!"

I yelled back at him." you never listen to me!, you never cared about me!"

He turned back towards the door again and locked it as he closed it shut. I swear I could scream again.

I had to look for something, I need to get out NOW!

I started looking around my room, for anything I can break the glass to my window, that was my only chance of getting out of here, I started looking in my draws, after looking for five minutes I found a hammer, yes!

After getting the hammer I went back to my draws and started packing up my cloths in my bag, preparing for the long journey ahead of me. after I was done packing, I took one of my pillow sheets wrapped it around my hand to prevent cutting my arm while breaking the glass window.I reached for the hammer and started to break the glass. I knew I had to be quiet as possible if my dad was still here.

After the first whack the glass was starting to crack, the second time it was almost completely cracked after one more hit the window was completely shattered making a loud crash. After I was done busting the window I grabbed my bag and made my way towards freedom.

As soon as I got my leg through the window, I heard my father making his way up the steps and calling my name.

"Hiccup what are you doing" he said, as I heard him getting ready to unlock the door.

I didn't answer him I was half way through the window, It was a ten to fifteen drop from the roof, as soon as I heard the door open my heart drop and I grabbed the edge of the lower half of the window by accident and cut open my wrist wide open I screeched in pain, my father screamed.

"Hiccup!" he screamed.

but before he could pull me up I let go and drop myself down, I landed on my feet and rolled on to my back as my father watched me fall. my dad called out for me again but I started running, while I was bleeding out,there's blood all over my shirt,pants and even some on my face. My dad was still calling for me to come back, but I was already mad enough at him and I was losing a lot of blood.

But I'll patch my self up later, now I have to get to toothless.

And fast, before I lose too much blood.

I have to get to toothless.


	3. Chapter 3

Escaping from Harm's Way

Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

My heart was pounding out of my chest as I was running Into the forest all towards Raven point, I was starting to feel weak in the knees and starting to feel light-headed, how much blood have I lost already? my arm was still gushing out blood and hurting more than you can imagine.

the cove was starting to come insight of me I started screaming for toothless.

"Toothless!" I cried out

He came and started to run towards me with worried in his large green eyes, toothless then saw my cut up arm and saw that I was almost completely drenched in blood from my wound all the way from my arms to the ankle of my pants, he started licking it and started sting like hell as I cried out and then I collapsed.

After I collapsed on the ground, the grass was still wet from the storm last night it felt good having the cool grass cooling me off after running for almost forever from the village.

After toothless got done"cleaning my wound" I reached out in my bag to look for some bandages, a needle and thread to see if I can stitch my self back up before my dad sends a search party.

I was in luck, I almost for got I pack a small sewing kit just in case I ripped my cloths, But in this case I needed it for stitches.

I placed my sewing stuff on a tree stump near by, to prepare my self for what I'm going to do next.

Toothless was staring at me wondering what the hell I was doing, he came over and looked over my sewing stuff on the tree stump.

I got the thread out and took a piece and stringed it through the needle,I rested my left arm on the stump pulling up my sleeve and staring at my torn open arm. some of the skin was hanging off it and I could see one of the vain sticking out, I could vomit at this point.

I started taking a few deep breaths and told myself. "ok I can do this, On three.

"One"

My heart started racing again, but this time a hell of a lot faster.

"Two"

I started pointing the needle towards the skin.

"Three!"

I started sticking the needle in It hurt like hell, I thought my arm was on being ripped apart even more. But I was able to force the needle through the first layer of skin, then I got it through the other, pulling it together and repeating with the rest, it was a slow process at first but some of the bleeding started to stop

I was half way done, blood was still pouring out like a water fall, but not as much, only a few drops.

I then hit a vain and screamed in dire pain.

"AGGGHHHH! OH GODS"

some how I manage to pull my self together after pulling the needle out I restarted on the lower wrist and missed the vain "thank god" I thought to myself, after almost twenties minutes it was finale over, I reached for the bandages and started to wrap my wounded wrist. after that I reached into my bag and pulled out a clean shirt and changed out of my bloody torn up one.

I breathed heavily and tried to stand up, but that wasn't happening any time soon. toothless calmly wrapped him self around me trying to keep me warm and began to lick my newly stitched up arm to get rid of any infection, I felt like someone actually cares about me in this world still.

toothless purred softly and wrapped one of his wings around me as a blanket And right after that I passed out from the blood loss and exhaustion from running, The night was calm without any rain or thunder storms, I felt free.

A few hours later I woke up, it was the middle of the night with the stars covering the sky's and the trees sheltering me from the wind, I couldn't stop thinking about my dad. what was he really going to do to me? was he going to lock me up forever? was he going to send me to an island of outcast? I was so confused and upset just from the thought of it.

I guess I shouldn't be worried if im going to start a new life with just me and toothless.

It couldn't be that bad, I mean why not just go and run off with your best friend, who is a dragon and berks number one enemy. Why not just try to be happy and live you're life the way you want it. But where would we go? and who would understand us?

I drifted back to sleep, curling up next to toothless trying to focus on getting some rest. But my arm was still hurting from the glass window I broke, my only attempt at freedom, but it was worth it though. I was surprised my dad hasn't found me yet, I guess he really wasn't worried that I ran off from the village.

After of getting a few hours of sleep I started to hear something from a far, toothless woke me up with a harsh nudge to the shoulder.

I yawned and looked at him."what's wrong Toothless?" I then heard someone call out to me.

"HICCUP!" Someone cried out

I know that voice, It was my dad.

"oh crap"I said with fear

I ran over and grabbed my bag over by the tree, I was in a hurry and the only thing I left behind was my bloody torn up shirt, I got on toothless' saddle and commanded him to go.

"come on toothless let's get out of here" I said as I listened my dad's voice coming closer.

We were instantly launched into the air as we left raven point.

* * *

**I'm changing this story up a bit so I hope you guys like the write of this chapter! thanks for the reviews and follows!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay before you read this, I want to explain why I am redoing this story...**

**Why?**

**because I came up with a better plan for this story so I decided to redo chapters 4 and 5, so please don't be mad at me :( I wanted to give you guys a better story because it sucks and you guys deserve better than this old crap.**

**I hope I'm adding more emotion to this then last time.**

**and thank you for my followers for being patient.**

* * *

Escaping from Harms way

Chapter four

**I own nothing.**

**Stoick's P.O.V**

I could feel my heart race, so many things are going through my mind as I was running around in the forest looking for my son.

I heard something going on in Hiccups room, I looked to my horror and saw hiccup getting ready to jump out the window, I knew he was angry at me for grounding him, but I had to,But I went to far last night and I slapped my little boy.

But my son jump out of the window, and he was hurt, I saw his left arm get cut open from sharp the glass edges. I knew he needed a healer to look at him. so here I am with Gobber and three other vikings to help me look for him.

I'm terrible father, how could I do such a thing to him.

"Hiccup" I yelled, but there was no answer.

I yelled out again, but nothing.

I looked over at Gobber, "Did you find anything?" I asked frantically.

"Nothing yet" He sighed.

I started to panic, I began yelling again. "HICCUP!"

"Stoick, will find him" He said resting his hand on my shoulder."he couldn't have gone far, I'm sure will find him"

"This is my fault,Gobber" I said dropping to my knees."I drove him away, and now he is hurt and out in the middle of the woods"

"None of this is your fault Stoick, you made a mistake" he told me." We all make mistakes."

I got up and left Gobber's side to go look for hiccup, I have to find him.

I then heard something in the deep parts of the forest, I heard a roar, I started running towards the area where I heard it. I started to panic again and called out for my son.

"Hiccup!" I shouted.

I heard another roar, it sounded like a warning for me to go away, but I kept running towards it, hoping it would lead me to my son.

Then I finally reached my destination, the cove, I saw something fly near the tree tops, but by the time I looked up it was already gone.

"Hiccup,are you here?" I spoke out, I kept turning around over and over to try to find anything that showed that hiccup was here.

Then my eyes saw something in the bushes, a torn up green tonic with some blood on the left sleeve, oh Odin no this was hiccup's.

"Oh gods no" I whispered holding the shirt close to my chest.

I looked at the shirt more closely and it was more torn up last time I saw it, it was torn in the back with a few drops of blood on the back of it, then I notice one other thing that caught my eye.

A black scale.

A black scale was pinned on the torn sleeve, but this was no ordinary black scale.

"Night Fury" I said coldly.

I turned around and saw some more blood on a near by tree stump, there was even more blood on it then the shirt, oh gods, my son is dead, no he can't be, he has to be alive somewhere.

I clutched the bloody tunic in my hands and started to screaming for him."HICCUP!"

I dropped to my knees, my son was killed by a dragon, the thing I feared the most came true and all because I pushed him away and locked him up in his room, this is my fault.

I filled with so much sadness,and yet I felt so enraged.

I heard gobber coming up to me from behind."Stoick, whats wrong?, what did you find?" he asked.

I turned around with the blood soaked shirt with sadness in my eyes,"He's gone." I choked, I could barely get the words out of my mouth.

Gobber's mouth dropped as I told him what I fond left of my son, I also told him about the scale I found, I felt so defeated and ashamed, and the only way I could feel retribution was,

Revenge.

I looked up at gobber with bitter anger in my eyes."Gather the men and the ships." I said turning back to the village to prepare for the hunt.

"what are you going to do Stoick?" Gobber asked me as he stopped me, I closed my eyes and breathed in heavily.

My eyes open as I looked at him."I'm going to get revenge for my son." I said coldly.

Gobber didn't ask any questions and did what he was told, I looked down at the bloody shirt once more to reflect on what I have lost.

I wanted to get back at the night fury for killing my son, my only son and the only thing I had left of my beloved Valka.

I let her down, I promised her before she was killed in the raid, I would protect hiccup with my life. but I didn't keep that promise, every thing I had left of her is gone forever. Hiccup looked some much like her in almost every way possible. her eyes,hair,smile and even her wonderful laugh, everything.

"I will avenge you my son," I said as I started to choke up on my words."I will get you justice."

I began to walk back to the village with the bloody tunic in my hands, I could see the villagers starting to come up to me with grieving eyes.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Stoick." said a random villager.

"May the gods be with him." said a another.

"What are you planning to do Stoick? some one asked.

I looked at my people with vengeance in my eyes and shouted out to all of them.

"We head to the ships and we will hunt down the Night fury that killed my son!" I screamed as everyone cheered.

Everyone started to gather up supplies and started to head to the ships.

I will not stop until the Night Fury is dead.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this story! Please comment on this and let me know if you want me to continue this! please give me some feed back please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Escaping From Harms Way

Chapter five

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I was breathing heavily as me and toothless made our escape out of raven point, I never felt so panicked in my life.

My dad almost found us, we barely got away.

I felt my arm throbbing with pain, I looked down at it and started to notice some of my stitches were starting to come undone, I could see blood starting to shed out of it.

Oh crap, not now!

"Toothless..." I said.

He perked his ears right up as he listened to me.

"I need you to find us some where safe, so I can redo my stitches, some of them are coming undone." I spoke

As soon as I said that toothless picked up the pace and started to fly a lot quicker than before, I held on the saddle for dear life as we made our way somewhere safe.

I started to feel weak from the blood loss, I began to feel dizzy from all the running and adrenalin rush from all the fear of my dad coming for me.

What seemed like forever, we finally made it somewhere safe.

Toothless landed on the shore of a small island, I stumbled as I got of the saddle and collapsed on the sandy beach, I grunted in pain as I turned around and grabbed my bag from toothless.

As I rummaged through my bag to get my sewing kit, I notice some of the bleeding on my wrist was starting to stop a little but not too much, I finally found the kit and grabbed the thread and needle, I rolled up my sleeve.

About five to six of my stitches were out, I gently removed the loose thread and began to redo the damage, and just like last time, it hurt like hell.

The only thing toothless could do was watch me scream and squirm as I "patched myself up" but at least all my stitches didn't come undone, now that would have been a disaster for me, besides it's not like theirs a healer around here.

When I was done with that, I got up and looked around to see anything on this island.

It was a small island, a lot of trees here and their, and the rest was just sand and rocks.

"I guess we could just stay here for the night?" I turned around to face toothless." what do you think bud?"

Toothless chirped in agreement, he knew I was in position to move yet, I started to gather wood for a fire, I pilled all the wood together as toothless lighted the wood, I then grabbed the blanket out of my bag so I could make myself comfortable.

It might have been morning, but it was still cold out because of the mid fall and soon winter would be here, hopefully we will have a safe place to hide.

Toothless laid down next to me, I curled up right next to him.

"What a morning aye toothless." I sighed.

He huffed in agreement, Toothless knows that my dad hates me, that's all I could really tell him was my personal life and how much of a screw up I am back at berk, hell I even told toothless that my dad wishes I was never born, I always knew I was different from other kids, I was always weaker and smaller from the other boys, I'm basically the opposite of my cousin Snotlout.

I closed my eyes as the flash back of the fight between me and my dad replayed in my head over and over.

_"That's not fair dad!" "you never give me a chance to speak" I lashed back at him_

_"YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME HICCUP, THE ONLY THING YOU DO IS DESTROY THINGS AND MAKE EVERYTHING WORST FOR EVERYONE!"_

_I was shocked, I guess my dad really hate me after all, I was a mistake, I was never gonna be good enough for him, I was always going to be "Hiccup the useless"._

_"Is that why you hate me then dad?" I yelled"Am I really that much of a disappointment to you!" I screamed out_

_My father looked at me shocked and appalled at what I just said to him, but he just looked away and shook his head._

_"Go to your room" he said with a warning tone._

_"No" I said. "I'm tired of you pushing me around and locking me up every time I screw something up why don't yo..." then I got the worst pain on my lower jaw all the way up to my cheek, my father slapped me._

_My father grabbed me by my arm and made me face him._

_"Never talk back to me" he scolded._

_Then he dragged me to my room and locked me up like always._

I opened my eyes, my dad will never understand me, especially after I ran off, I was always a disappointment in his eyes, I was the runt of the village and always will be.

But not anymore.

One day I will come back and show them all what I can do with the dragons.

Berk is probably throwing a huge party right now that I'm gone, their all celebrating that the village runt is gone for good, and my dad is probably the happiest person right now that he knows that I'm gone forever.

Or at least I think so...

**Stoick's P.O.V**

I could feel my blood bole, I was filled with so much hate.

The men were loading the ships with weapons and everything we need to kill the beast.

I felt Gobber coming up behind me, he rest his hand on my shoulder for support.

"How are you holding up Stoick?" he asked with sadness in his eyes.

I didn't look at him, I continued to walk towards the ships with my battle ax clenched in my hands.

"Look I know your hurting about Hiccup, but are you sure that you and all of our best man want to go on some wild goose chase after a night fury." he said trying to convince me that this was a bad idea.

I stopped and looked him straight in the eyes and said." I won't stop until the Night Fury is dead." I said coldly.

"Listen to you're self Stoick!" he shouted." What if we don't find this Night Fury, and the only thing we show up back with is nothing but a bunch of dead corpses!"

I ignored him,nothing is going to stop me.

I started to walk to the ships with Gobber behind me, I didn't care what he thinks about me going on the hunt for the dragon that killed my son, I don't care.

All I want is revenge.

I stepped on the ship with Gobber and ten other men, I looked out into the ocean.

"I will find you, Devil." I whispered as the shop sailed off.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this story! Please comment on this and let me know.**


End file.
